prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Showtime! Dress up!
Showtime! Dress Up! is the second character song for Amanogawa Kirara sung by her voice actress, Yamamura Hibiku. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Moshi eien kuretara Tsukai michi ni wa mayowanai keredo iranai wa Kagiri aru jikan kiriwakeru hō ga Zutto fu fu fu zeitaku na kimochi Ryōte no daiji na yume dōshi hakari ni kaketa tte Guragura yureta mama fujōri na shīsō ne Tsuyayaka mo ririshisa mo Matomete tuinkuru tuinkuru kanaemasho Showtime! Dress up! Massugu na kokoro to doko e demo yukeru jiyū Oshare no kihon sharararara Showtime! Dress up! Negai hime soyogu hoshi no kakera Miseru wa kagayaku wa jibun rashiku Mada tarinai to shittara Matataku yozora nijinde kuru keredo megenai wa Yūigi na ashita tsumekonda hō ga Zutto fu fu fu mirai kena kimochi Akogare takaramono no yō ni mitsumete iru yume to Narabete mamoritaku natta no wa hajimete de Yokubari ne demo sore ga Atashi yo tuinkuru tuinkuru mairimasho Showtime! Dress up! Shinjireba kowakunai doko de demo onaji sutansu yo Kaze wo kikku shite dansu sharara sanraito Showtime! Dress up! Hirugaesu yūga ni hoshi no fureā Miseru wa kagayaku wa jibun rashiku Ryōte no daiji na yume dōshi mezasu to kimeta nara Kodoku na chōsen no kyūkei mo hitsuyō ne Peaceful mo Hopeful mo Matomete tuinkuru tuinkuru kanaemasho Showtime! Dress up! Massugu na kokoro to doko e demo yukeru jiyū Oshare no kihon sharararara Showtime! Dress up! Negai hime soyogu hoshi no kakera Miseru wa kagayaku wa jibun rashiku |-|Kanji= もし　永遠くれたら 使い道には迷わないけれど　いらないわ 限りある時間　切り分けるほうが ずっと fu fu fu 贅沢な気持ち 両手の大事な夢同士　秤(はかり)にかけたって ぐらぐら揺れたまま　不条理なシーソーね 艶やかも　凛々しさも まとめて　トゥインクル　トゥインクル　かなえましょ Showtime！ Dress up！ まっすぐな心と　どこへでもゆける自由 おしゃれの基本　シャララララ Showtime！ Dress up！ 願い秘め　そよぐ星の欠片(かけら) 魅せるわ　輝くわ　自分らしく まだ足りないと知ったら 瞬く夜空　滲んでくるけれど　めげないわ 有意義な明日(あした) 詰め込んだほうが ずっと fu fu fu 未来形な気持ち 憧れ　宝物のように　見つめている夢と 並べて　守りたくなったのは　はじめてで よくばりね　でもそれが あたしよ　トゥインクル　トゥインクル　まいりましょ Showtime！ Dress up！ 信じれば怖くない　どこででもおなじスタンスよ 風をキックしてダンス　シャララ　サンライト Showtime！ Dress up！ 翻(ひるがえ)す　優雅に星のフレアー 魅せるわ　輝くわ　自分らしく 両手の大事な夢同士　目指すと決めたなら 孤独な挑戦の休憩も必要ね Peacefulも Hopefulも まとめて　トゥインクル　トゥインクル　かなえましょ Showtime！ Dress up！ まっすぐな心と　どこへでもゆける自由 おしゃれの基本　シャララララ Showtime！ Dress up！ 願い秘め　そよぐ星の欠片(かけら) 魅せるわ　輝くわ　自分らしく |-|English= If I were to be given immortality It'd be useless on a girl like me I'd much rather create time my own way Eternity fu fu fu is such a luxurious feeling Put your precious dreams on the scale And watch them sway on the absurd seesaw Always radiant and gorgeous My dreams will come true, twinkle twinkle, all in one go Showtime! Dress up! This honest heart is heading straight for freedom The foundations of fashion are shalalalala Showtime! Dress up! A fragment of that glittering star holds many wishes It's fascinating, but I'm going to shine in my own unique way I can't look away from the night sky Despite not knowing much about its secrets I'd like to remember this for days to come Eternity fu fu fu what a futuristic feeling I've always wanted a dream that I can cherish This is a first for me: wanting to protect them I'm rather greedy if I must say so myself But when you call for me, twinkle twinkle, I'll come running Showtime! Dress up! Don't be afraid to believe in taking the same stance Kick the wind and dance, shalala under the sunlight Showtime! Dress up! Flying ever so gracefully on the burning star It's fascinating, but I'm going to shine in my own unique way I've decided to hold these precious dreams I don't want a part of this lonely game anymore Always peaceful and hopeful My dreams will come true, twinkle twinkle, all in one go Showtime! Dress up! This honest heart is heading straight for freedom The foundations of fashion are shalalalala Showtime! Dress up! A fragment of that glittering star holds many wishes It's fascinating, but I'm going to shine in my own unique way Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs